Birthday Surprises
by Mapperson722
Summary: What happens when Kurama's birthday rolls around and he spends the whole day alone with Youko? What exactly does the Youko give the young redhead for his birthday? This story is Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Pairing: Kurama/Youko with mentions of Hiei (unfortunately no appearances). Rated M for mature content, language and brief violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline. There will be no original characters in this story, only two characters. This one shot is a story written for a request for someone. I hope it brightens someone's day.  
**_

_**What happens when Kurama's birthday rolls around and he spends the day alone with Youko? And exactly WHAT does the Youko do for the young redhead for his birthday?**_

_**)_)_)_**_

_**Happy Birthday to Arashi Wolf Princess. I hope you like it. This one is for you. **_

_**))_))_))_**_

_**Chapter One: The Day Before**_

Kurama looked out of his window and frowned. The earth was soggy from the heavy downpour and it didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. He shook his head. Just his luck, the night before his birthday and the worst storm in years decides to pop up. It looked like his plans of hiking up the North Mountains of the Makai were shot, considering this amount of rain meant that the Spirit World was most likely flooded as well. He sighed as he turned and looked at the snoozing form laying across his bed. He smirked. It was not often that the Youko visited him, but when he did, it was a treat for the young redhead. He shook his head as he sat at his desk and pulled out his homework for that night. Even though it was a Thursday and he had already gotten a message that classes were canceled the next day. He smiled at that. His birthday was going to be all to himself, and he wasn't going to have to call in sick or anything in order to have it to himself the next day. But he would still do his homework. For Thursday AND Friday. Going to college sucked that way... It was like the mail - through rain and sleet and snow or sun - it had to be done. Oh, well. The thought of having to finish his homework didn't seem to bother the redhead on nights like this, it took his mind off things.

After twenty minutes of scribbling words on his notebook, Kurama stretched slightly. The chair in which he was sitting wasn't the most comfortable of all chairs... but his other option of leaning back against the pillows of his bed was unavailable to him on this night. He glanced over his shoulder and seen that the silver fox was on his side, hugging one of his pillows. Kurama shrugged and turned back to the paper at hand. The fox had said that his journey here tonight was rough, and so he was letting the fox rest before the tall creature of silver fur decided to explain why he decided to drop by.

Youko was not asleep, however. The sneaky fox was only resting his body for the time being, feigning tiredness as to get a few hours of rest. Golden eyes peered across the room at the youth at the desk. He never understood why Kurama chose to go BACK to college for a second degree. He already had a Bachelor's degree in Biology... why would he choose to go back for a degree in Agriculture as well? Youko shrugged lightly. It didn't matter to him. Since the day that the two were separated and two beings were created, Kurama had moved on with his life, choosing to remain among the humans here in the Human World. Youko had asked the redhead to come back to the Spirit World with him, but for some odd reason, the youth refused him every time. Youko frowned. He knew that it was because of Kurama's attachment to his mother, Shiori. Youko only wished that type of attraction could be shared by others.

Youko frowned as he continued to hear the pen scratching against the paper across the room. He laid his ears back and shook his head as he snuggled deeper into the pillow. He could smell the redhead, both around him and in his arms in the shape of a pillow. The smell was intoxicating. Of course as a Fox Demon he was able to smell the true scent of the redhead. That was his one small joy in life. No one else could actually smell the true scent of the human sitting across the room. Youko smiled lightly, the smell was his alone to enjoy. The Youko had never met someone like Kurama. The red headed human smelled like a beautiful, delicate rose. And that was something to say. It wasn't some fruity scent that humans put into that awful concoction they call "perfume". It was a deep, luscious scent that drove the fox batty.

"So how long are you going to lie there and pretend to sleep, Youko?" Kurama suddenly asked from his desk, setting his pen on top of his paper and turning slightly in his chair to look at the fox.

Kurama stared at the fox for a few minutes. Youko did not move, not even the slightest flicker of an ear. Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Oh, come on, Youko. I can hear your breathing patterns have changed! I am not a fool!"

Youko frowned deeply and opened his eyes. "I should have separated from you a hell of a lot sooner than I did. At least that way you wouldn't know me so well."

Kurama smiled triumphantly as his emerald green eyes met golden ones. Kurama was indeed no fool. The Youko had been a part of him for so long that the redhead could tell exactly what he was thinking about. "And get off of my pillow. You shredded the last one."

Youko's ears pressed against his head as he hugged the soft pillow closer to him. "I did not, and I refuse."

Kurama sighed lightly and shook his head. He stood up and walked to the bed. He sat down beside the tall fox and tilted his head to the side. "Then will you tell me why you came to visit me so suddenly?"

Youko shrugged and stretched out across the bed, still holding onto the pillow as if it was a lifeboat. "There was nothing else to do. And besides, I never miss a birthday."

Kurama smirked and shook his head. "Kinda hard TO miss one when we are the same person, ya know."

Youko peered up at the boy as he heard the sarcasm roll off his tongue. "I didn't come here to be sassed. If I wanted that I would have stayed at home with Hiei!"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. Since the separation, Hiei had visited so rarely that Kurama was almost surprised to hear his name. He stood up and walked to the window where the shorter demon used to sit and watch him do his homework. "You know I don't mean anything by it though."

Youko titled his head and frowned. Every time he mentioned the Fire Demon stuck at home the redhead seemed to distance himself from him. He sat up and suddenly abandoned the pillow. He looked at the redhead as he stared out the window. There was a sudden change about him, his mood seemed different as well as his posture. Kurama prided himself on having the perfect posture. Instead when the fox mentioned Hiei's name Kurama seemed to sulk by crossing his arms across his stomach with his shoulders drooping low. Youko frowned.

"You miss him, don't you?" Youko asked the redhead, earning the silver creature a deep frown from the redhead. "Don't look at me like that. I know that YOU felt excitement when you spent time with him. Why deny it now?"

"We were friends, Youko," Kurama said defensively from the window. "That was it. He didn't want me... he wanted the fox within... He wanted you."

Youko smiled lightly. "He did want me. But now... I find myself torn."

Kurama looked at the fox and blinked. "I cannot say that I am surprised. You ARE a fox. You don't mate for life."

"But I did for Hiei," Youko stated. "But still, I am torn."

"Torn about what?" Kurama snorted. "You have everything that you could ever want. You escaped death by running to the Human World, thus creating me. You have the perfect mate that no doubt loves you more than life itself. You have EVERYTHING! What on earth could you possibly be torn about?"

Youko smiled. He loved to agitate the young redhead. It proved that Kurama was more like him than he wanted to admit. Youko stood up and took a step towards the redhead. "I am torn about you, Kurama. I have asked you time and time again. Come back with me."

Kurama shook his head. "I will not go back with you, Youko. Especially not to be a pet of yours."

Youko flinched at the word "pet" coming from the youth before him. Youko gripped Kurama's arms and turned him towards the golden eyes that peered down at him.

"You..." Youko shook his head and took a small breath. "You would NEVER be a pet, Kurama."

"You are a mated man, Youko," Kurama said firmly. "Anyone that lands in your bed besides Hiei would simply be a fling, a one night stand, something for you to play with... ergo a pet."

Youko frowned. Kurama had never said something like this about him. He had never been so defensive when Youko suggested that Kurama come back to join him and Hiei. He titled his head to the side and looked at the youth in his hands. What was wrong with him?

"Just... let go, Youko," Kurama shrugged off the silver fox and stepped past him. "You have the perfect life, Youko. I need you to go back to it."

Kurama walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Youko's ears pressed against his skull and frowned. What the hell was that about? He shook his head, he had no clue that Kurama felt like that about him. What had he done to make the youth so hostile towards him?

A moment later the door opened again and Kurama walked back into the room. He walked directly to the bed and grabbed his pillow. He shoved it under his arm and glared at the fox, almost daring him to try to take it from him. He sighed lightly and turned to the door.

"Please be gone by morning," Kurama said lightly before he walked out of the room.

Youko frowned and crossed his arms. Like hell he was going to be told off like that.

_**))_))_))_**_

_**End of Chapter One: The Day Before. Well, well... now that Kurama and Youko have talked... will the Youko stay? If so, how does he convince the young redhead to accept his company for his birthday?**_

_**I am open for requests, and I am always looking forward to your thoughts on the stories that I write. Give me you opinions, comments and reviews but please no flaming me. I will send Hiei after all those who flame me. *Hint, Hint!***_


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the storyline. There will be no original characters in this story, only two characters. This one shot is a story written for a request for someone. I hope it brightens someone's day.**_

_**What happens when Kurama's birthday rolls around and he spends the day alone with Youko? And exactly WHAT does the Youko do for the young redhead for his birthday?**_

_**)_)_)_**_

_**Happy Birthday to Arashi Wolf Princess. I hope you like it. This one is for you. **_

_**)_)_)_**_

_**Chapter Two: Birthday Surprise**_

Kurama laid his pillow on the couch down the hall and sighed heavily. He was so glad that he did not live with his mother anymore. He did miss her, but he was grateful all the same. At least when Youko or Hiei visited him, he did not have to worry that his mother would walk in and see them and flip out. Hiei had erased all memories of himself from her mind and that was why Kurama had moved. Kurama didn't want her to freak out when she came into his room and seen a stranger sitting on his window sill. Kurama sighed heavily again as he sat on the couch.

Why had he snapped at the Youko like that? He had heard the same question many times before and not once had he reacted like that? Why did he react in such a way this time? Kurama shook his head and leaned back against the cushions. He turned his head and seen the rain beating against the window and frowned. He wondered if he was gonna be stuck inside the house the next day. He was hoping not, considering he hated being cooped up all day; even on rainy days.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed lightly. He looked down the hall towards his bedroom. He frowned, he had told the Youko to leave and then he left the room before the Youko could argue with him. Kurama looked around the darkened living room of his apartment and sighed again. He only hoped that he didn't piss off the fox enough to make him leave. He didn't want Youko to leave, his visits really were such a treat for him. Being connected to the fox for seventeen years and to suddenly be all alone... that scared the young redhead more than he cared to admit.

Kurama finally gave up to his body's need for sleep and laid against the pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quicker than he normally would. He fell into such a deep sleep that his senses did not even notice that there was an influx of energies that suddenly surrounded the entire house. Upstairs, Youko stood at the open window with a smirk on his face. His powers would put the people in the apartment complex to sleep or else blind them to what was really happening. The smirk on his face grew as his powers spread and continued to fulfill their purpose, as dark and devious as it might have been.

"You want to run me off?" Youko said darkly as he closed the window he had been leaning out of. He smiled as the moon was slowly blocked out of the room, casting an everlasting dark shadow into the apartment. "You shall find out soon enough, my delicious redhead... That is easier said than done."

))_))_))_

Kurama stretched lightly as his internal alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes and frowned. Instead of finding the early rays of dawn peering into the room, Kurama found only darkness. He sat up and frowned. The darkness was not like that of just nighttime dark. This darkness was as if something was keeping the light out. He sat up and looked at the window to his left, frowning as he seen something there. He stood up and walked to the window. His frown grew deeper and he sighed heavily. The light was indeed being blocked by something. By Youko's power over plants. The giant vines were pulsing against the window, letting in only bits of light as they pulsed. Baffled, Kurama walked over to the front door and gripped the handle. He turned the knob, but found that no matter how much he pulled, the door would not budge. He pulled again, as if by miracle it would budge after a moment. To no surprise, it didn't move. He sighed heavily and turned his back to the door. He leaned against the door and shook his head. He couldn't believe his luck. Kurama growled lightly. That damned fox...

Kurama felt a moment of dread fall over him. Youko... was he so mad that he would block him INSIDE like this after what he had said last night? Kurama turned down the hall and frowned. Was he still here? Kurama swallowed lightly, Gods above please let him still be here, he prayed silently. Kurama pushed himself off the door and ran down the hall. He opened the door to his room and went inside. He found his room completely empty. He swallowed lightly as he looked around the room, feeling the walls starting to close in on him. Being connected to the Youko had shoved his claustrophobia to the side... but at the present time... it was starting to rear it's ugly head once again. He shook his head and pushed his sudden fear to the side. Had Youko been that upset? To use his weakness against him and lock him inside the house all by himself when the fox KNEW how much he hated it?!

Kurama groaned and walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hall, stopping to lean on the wall for a moment before turning into the kitchen. He shook his head as all the emotions that he was holding back came flooding to the surface. Why did he have to go off on the fox like he had the night before? What in the world had possessed him to even attempt to throw the fox out? Had he actually had a senial moment? He was only twenty three... twenty four now. He frowned and balling his fists up at his sides.

"Youko..." he said softly as he hit the wall beside him. "I didn't mean it! You know I never mean it!"

Kurama groaned again and looked around at the three windows in his apartment, completely blocked by the giant pulsing vines. He didn't even consider how the rest of the residents at the apartment complex were handling the fact that there were giant vines surrounding the building. At the moment, the young redhead didn't even care. All he wanted was to apologize to the fox and get out of here.

"I'm sorry..." Kurama whispered lightly as his back slid down the wall until he was crouched on the ground against the wall. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know you are," a dark voice said above him.

Kurama's head snapped up and he found himself peering into the golden eyes of the tall fox. Youko held two cups in his hand, holding one of them out to the redhead. "Youko..."

Youko waited until Kurama spoke to crouch down beside him. "Did you seriously think that I would be run off that easily?"

Kurama took the mug of hot tea from the Youko. He looked up into the fox's golden eyes and frowned. "I don't know what came over me last night..."

"You don't have to apologize," Youko said as he leaned against the wall beside him, crossing his legs beneath him. "I know that I hit a button or two. But I was serious when it came to your birthday. I have not missed a single one of your birthdays, whether or not we were connected or not. I will not abandon you."

Kurama frowned and sighed lightly. "I may have overreacted. I DID overreact last night... and there was no excuse for it."

"I said that you don't have to apologize," Youko said to the redhead, as if the first time was not enough.

Kurama took a sip of his tea and leaned his head back against the wall. He glanced down the hall to the blocked window. "Now that you have my attention... can you please take down the vines?"

Kurama noticed that there was a wicked gleam in his companion's eye. Kurama frowned as the Youko sat there for a moment, not answering his question. After what seemed like ages to the young redhead, Youko spoke, "Well... I would... if they would listen to me."

Kurama frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Youko shrugged his shoulders. "I am stuck here for the next twenty four hours. And as for my instructions last night... the vines will not listen to me or to you. They will come down when the twenty four hours has passed."

Kurama's eyes widened at hearing this. Was the Youko mad?! "You mean to tell me that I am stuck in here for a whole day?!"

Youko smiled lightly and nodded. "Yep. And so am I."

"All this just to spend my birthday with me?" Kurama asked. "Why on earth would you go to such lengths just to spend a single day with me?"

Youko sat his cup to the side and turned slightly onto his hip to stare at the redhead sitting next to him. "You are not listening to me, Kurama. I have told you why. I have yet to miss a birthday... and I am not about to start now."

"But still, Youko... Why would you lock us both in here?" Kurama asked. "I mean, you could have just told me that you were not going to leave. I might have ignored you a bit, but that would have faded."

Youko shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't come here to be ignored."

"I said that would have faded," Kurama said to him. "I mean, come on, it is YOU that we are talking about here... No one can ignore you for very long."

Youko smiled lightly and shrugged a single shoulder at him. Yeah, he was a proud creature and ignoring him was damned near impossible to do. "So... Birthday Boy... What do you want to do today?"

Kurama sighed heavily. "Go outside."

Youko frowned and shook his head. "Can't do that. I told you... the vines will not listen to me today. I told them not to."

Kurama groaned lightly. "Then I don't know what I want to do, Youko... You of all people know that I spend most of my day outside. Especially when YOU know that I cannot stand being locked up in a small space."

Youko smiled lightly. "The only way to overcome that is to face it."

"Yeah?" Kurama growled. "Thanks to you... I AM facing it!"

Youko frowned and shook his head. So the youth was gonna be stubborn about this. Oh well, he was a fox. He had all the patience in the world when it came to things that he wanted. And right now, he wanted the gorgeous redhead sitting beside him. Yes, it was cruel of him to have used Kurama's claustrophobia against him, but soon enough, the redhead would not be worrying about the vines surrounding the building. He will be more focused on other things. Namely, the fox.

"No matter how long I was connected to you... I will never understand your reasoning in life, Youko..." Kurama said, sounding almost defeated.

Youko smiled lightly. "Alas... a gift I am granted."

Kurama frowned and turned to him. "Gift? How is my misunderstanding of you a gift?"

Youko smiled again and glanced up at the heavens above. "Because you will never be able to predict my next move."

Kurama shook his head. "That isn't much of a gift, you know..."

Youko chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "You have no idea how wrong you really are at the moment."

"Besides... I'm the one celebrating a birthday here... I should be the one granted a gift," Kurama pointed out.

Youko smirked and looked at the young redhead. "So... you are wanting a gift, are you?"

Kurama looked at the fox, suddenly nervous about the tone in the voice that seemed to glide over him like a river.

"Such a human sentiment..." Youko said and sat on his knees facing the redhead. "But if it a request from you... I am willing to submit to human formalities for the time being."

Kurama frowned and tilted his head to the side, the hairs on the back of his neck warning him to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, his curiosity got the best of him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Youko smiled and stood up. "You want a birthday present from me, then I shall give you one."

Youko held out his hand to the young redhead. Kurama looked at the fox's hand as if it was a poisonous viper waiting to strike him. He looked back at the fox and seen an odd gleam in his eye. This was a side that he had never seen to the fox before. But then again, he visited so rarely these days that it was not a surprise. Every one of Kurama's senses were telling him to run, but the redhead was finding it harder and harder to resist that gleam in those shimmering golden orbs staring down at him. Kurama glanced at the hand one last time before setting his cup to the side and reaching up. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and took hold of the outstretched hand. Youko smiled lightly and pulled the youth to his feet.

Youko pulled him into his embrace and smirked down at the redhead. "I shall give you a present that you will never forget."

The next thing Kurama knew was the pressure of Youko's firm lips covering his own, swallowing the gasp that escaped from his throat. Youko's arms wrapped around the youth and pulled him closer, and Kurama groaned lightly as he found his grasp on reality begin to fade around him.

))_))_))_

**End of Chapter Two: Birthday Surprise. **

**Hehe, I know, cliff hanger! But I promise that the next chapter is gonna be a good one. A kiss is not the only thing that the fox has planned for our favorite redhead. Stay tuned and find out what is in store for Kurama. **

**I know that I said that it was gonna be a two chapter story... but I cannot help myself. I HAD to leave a cliff hanger so that you would want to read the next part. I am looking forward to any and ALL reviews to this story. So please, do not be shy when it comes to your opinions. **

**I am also up for requests... however, I do not do crossovers. I find them very difficult and so I make it a thing to avoid them all together. Please, if you have a request for a story (Oneshot or not) please message me and I will get back to you on whether or not I will be up for the challenge. **


End file.
